The Soldier
by Rossaldinho7
Summary: The Kabal of the Silent Sword has a new prisoner for the Wych cult they sponsor. But who is this mystery creature who could hold her own against almost the entire Kabal?
1. Chapter 1

This story is an experiment. I've only recently started playing Warhammer 40000, my army is Eldar and Dark Eldar. The first Dark Eldar models I ever bought were Wyches, and the Wych cults seemed like prime material for a crossover, so this Fanfiction is crossing over Jenny-the Doctor's Daughter into the Warhammer 40000 universe. Like I said, I'm new to Warhammer 40000, so there may be inconsistencies in my writing. If you notice any, please tell me in a review, and I will do my best to change them.

Gangs of Hellions duel with the Reavers, while Scourges circle above, like vultures, drawn by the inevitable bloodshed that was soon to come. Humans, Orcs and Eldar slave away, building gargantuan statues of the Archons that own them. In the lower city, the Haemonculi work on their victims, their cries revitalising the Dark Eldar watching from their gestation pods. For this is Commoragh, one of the most evil places in the galaxy. If you are taken here, you will not escape with your life. Archon Faedron and the Kabal of the Silent Sword return to Commoragh upon their personal Raider transport carrying prisoners to give to the Wych cult they sponsor, which is named similarly to their Kabal.

There is one prisoner that is a mystery to the Kabal. Although she appears to be human, her physiology is unlike any human that the Kabal has ever captured. She appears immune to even the strongest of the Kabal's poisons, and she heals faster than any human, even faster than any Dark Eldar. The Dark Eldar have no record of this female's physiology in any prisoner they have ever captured. It took the strongest poisons available to the Dark Eldar just to keep this female knocked out, which would be fatal to any other species, but she was slowly recovering from them.

While Archon Faedron was proud of his captive, he was happy to hand the prisoner over to the Wych cult.

Jenny felt hands untying the ropes that held her, and her body changing hands. Her mind was clouded by whatever poisons were still in her system, her body uncooperative. She couldn't even make out the conversation that was going on around her as she was dragged along a corridor and thrown into a cell. She couldn't even muster enough energy to get up and lie down on the bed that was one of the only two in the cell. She lapsed back into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

As Jenny awoke, she found she was surprisingly well rested. Someone had lifted her and tucked her into the bed in the prison cell, the poison that had been clouding her mind and slowing her movements were gone. She looked around the cell as she sat up slowly. The other occupant of the cell was sitting at a table, eating from a tin container. Her hair was silver as moonlight, her facial features and athletic body looking almost inhuman. Jenny recognised this woman as an Eldar. She got up and went to sit opposite the woman. She looked up, studying Jenny with misty blue eyes that seemed to look at her and through her at the same time.

"I am glad you have awoken," said the Eldar "My name is Jayne Corellan, Exarch of the Howling Banshees shrine, although here, that title is a little redundant."

"Jenny," said Jenny, grabbing a spoon and digging into her own tin container "Where exactly am I?"

"You mean you don't know?" asked Jayne, a slight change in her tone told Jenny she was surprised "You are in the cells of one of the Wych Cults of Commoragh, very soon, they will call you to fight in the arena, so the Dark Eldar spectators can feed upon your suffering."

"I don't know how I got here," said Jenny, tapping at a device on her arm "Vortex Manipulator is shot, can't get a read on this place, and I can't return to my own time."

"It matters not," said Jayne "Neither of us are getting out of here alive. They'll have us fight in the arenas until we die from exhaustion if our opponents don't kill us. The only way you'll escape from here, is by dying."

"Well, I don't plan on dying any time soon," said Jenny "I'm only five years old, you see."

If Jayne was surprised at her age, she did not show it.

"Well, I am sorry that you have to die so young, but I have tried to get out of here for more years than I can count," said Jayne "The only reason I've survived so long is because of luck, the Wyches that fight us here use unique weapons that nobody else does, and they have mastered them. The only way you get out of here, is in a bodybag."

"I'm going to get out of here," said Jenny, looking Jayne directly in the eye "And I will take you with me, if you wish it."

"I fear I will not survive long enough to take you up on that offer," said Jayne, sadly "The Incubi have wanted my head for most of the time I've been here, but the Wyches refused, on account that my actions were revitalising so many Dark Eldar, they might be thinking about reconsidering now because of how many Dark Eldar I've killed. But yes, if you figure out a way out of here, I will follow you out."

"Good," said Jenny "When will they call me?"

"In a few hours," said Jayne "Remember, they want a good show. Give them that, they might decide to keep you around longer. Otherwise, they'll kill you."

They talked for a few more minutes, then lapsed into silence. Jenny had not known this Exarch long, but knowing they were both probably going to be dead soon helped speed them along the road to friendship. Giving her hope where she had none was exactly what Jenny needed. She knew that when she went into that ring, she wouldn't just be fighting for herself. She'd be fighting for Jayne, and all the other prisoners in the cells of the Wyches. As the wyches arrived to bring her to the Arena, Jayne whipering good luck as the cell door was locked behind them, Jenny's eyes narrowed in determination. It was time to give these prisoners hope for a future outside of endless fighting in this arena.

She was escorted to a weapon's room, where her guards told her to pick one weapon, and one weapon only. There were many weapons, from long-ranged to close combat. She chose a longsword that was the right height for her to use, sheathed it, and buckled it around her combat trousers. She nodded to the guards, and they gestured for a door on the opposite side of the armoury.

She walked through it, into the arena.

**Another relatively short chapter, I'm afraid. Like I said, this is an experiment, I don't know where this is going to go, or what's going to happen, although I'm looking forward to finding out. I might have a flashback later to show how Jenny got there. Just to let you know, I'm using the same Jenny that is in my other story Jenny-the Avenger, so she'll have similar powers and abilities.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been really interesting reading the reviews to this story. Thank you to all the people who've reviewed so far. I apologise for not updating for so long. Anyone who's read my other stories will know that my updates tend to be pretty irregular, but don't worry about it, I've got tonnes of ideas for this story, but as I've said, I'm new to the Warhammer 40000 universe, be patient with me and you'll be rewarded with good quality updates that advance the story. I'm writing this pretty much as you're reading it, so any ideas on where I should take the story would be appreciated. Anyway, on with the story... **

Jenny walked out into the centre of the arena to catcalls and jeers in a language she didn't understand, which was strange, as the TARDIS should have been translating. It confirmed what she'd already guessed- she was in a parallel world. One where the Doctor, Time Lords, most of the alien species she was familiar with, didn't exist. She was cut out from further thought as two doors opened from different sides of the arena, but neither of them were the door she had come through. All six of the Dark Eldar that were walking out towards her were female, all covered in white war paint, and all were being cheered by the crowd around them. They all had very little armour, just covering the front of their body, and they were moving with grace towards the centre.

Their weapons were all unfamiliar to Jenny, a few of them she had seen in the armoury, but had never seen them used in combat. Two carried paired long flails that dragged along the ground as they walked. Two held a long stick with two sharp prongs, like daggers, at the end in one hand, and a net in the other. A faint humming coming from the two nets told her they were electrified. The final two had no visible weaponry, but unlike the others, they wore very strange-looking gauntlets that Jenny guessed were more than they appeared.

The weapons the Wyches surrounding her were using were stronger than the sword she held. She activated her regeneration energy, subtly imbuing the sword with the energy so it would not shatter on impact with the Wyches weapons. She closed her eyes, tuning out the cheers of the crowd, and connecting to the energy around her. She felt the Dark Eldar around her, primed to feed on the energy from her suffering, and she pitied them. They had holes in their very souls, and they assumed that the only way to fill them was by causing pain and suffering to others. She knew that every one of the six Wyches around her were merciless killers who would not hesitate. She opened her eyes, and brought her sword to a ready position. One of the ones with the long flails acted first, throwing one of her flails straight at her. Jenny stepped to the side slightly, guiding the flail past her and round the legs of another. Hopping over the flail on the ground, she kicked out at the Wych that threw the flail, throwing her to the ground, which brought the other Wych, one of the ones with the net, down to the ground as well. Before the other four Wyches could react to what had happened, Jenny had kicked both Wyches on the head, knocking them out.

She put her sword hand in the air and yelled a battlecry, before charging one of the gauntletted Wyches, slashing into the gauntlet on the left. Crystal shards shot out of the gauntlet, parrying the sword before it hit. Jenny brought her sword out of reach of the gauntlets just in time to parry two bladed gauntlets as they punched out for her. She then jumped back to avoid one of the flails, before ducking under the buzzing net, rolling so the net didn't land on her. She turned, slashing across the back of the leg of the second Wych with the electrified net, causing her to go down on one knee. She was about to cut off the Wyches head, when she remembered something her father had told her- "The killing. After a while, it infects you. And once it does, you're never rid of it." In all this time, Jenny had remembered those words, and she had never killed unnecessarily. In this situation, when she was fighting for her own survival, was killing these Wyches really necessary? She raised the sword from the position at the Wych's neck, and jumped, kicking the Wych in the head, knocking her out, too. She switched the longsword to one hand, picking up the net from the unconscious Wych she had just defeated. She once again cleared her mind, allowing golden energy to flow into the sword and the net, again subtly. She opened her eyes, taking a battle stance, and facing the three Wyches that were left.

They seemed wary now, approaching her slowly, the flail-wielder in front, while the gauntlet-wielders spread out to either side. As the flail-wielder threw both her flails at the same time, on either side of Jenny. Before she could react, the two gauntlet-wielders charged at her from either side. Jenny quickly sheathed her sword, dropping the net on the ground between her and the gauntleted Wych on her right, before cartwheeling down the flails on the ground, and kicking the flail wielder in the stomach, her momentum when she hit causing the Wych to fly ten feet away, letting go of her flails. She turned, looking back at the gauntlet wielders. The one that she had placed the net in front of had managed to avoid the net before she hit, and both of them were now charging at her. She bent down and picked up one of the flails that were still on the ground, swinging it in a low arc, wrapping it round one of the Wych's legs, causing her to trip. She then turned, letting go of the flail and putting both hands on her sword once again. The last Wych standing jumped an impressive height, bringing her gauntlets down on top of Jenny. She brought her sword up to block both gauntlets at the same time, guiding the Wych over her head and using her own momentum to send her into the arena floor. The whole stadium watched in complete silence as Jenny was escorted out of the arena, and back to her cell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been very busy. I just wanted to get the few chapters that would get them out of Commoragh out of the way before I updated again. I hope people are still reading, and that you enjoy this next chapter. **

As Jenny was escorted back to the cell, with several more guards than had taken her to the arena, she noted, Jayne was immediately up and checking her over for injuries. Finding none, she frowned.

"That's impossible," said Jayne "What were you fighting? You don't even have a scratch."

"They were definitely Dark Eldar," said Jenny "Scantily clad, white war paint over their heads and body, strange weapons I've never seen before."

"What kind of weapons," said Jayne, standing looking at Jenny, seriously.

"Well, one of them looked like crystal gauntlets that ejected shards randomly, one was an electrified net and a two-pronged spear, and another was two flails with multiple spear heads along the length."

Jayne was looking at her in awe "One of each of these?"

"Two of each," Jenny corrected

Jayne sat down. Apparently, this was too much to take in "In hand to hand combat, those Dark Eldar are unequalled, those specialist weapons are only used by them. Even I couldn't survive fighting six of them, and yet you defeated them without a scratch."

"Oh, I got scratches," said Jenny "They're gone now, I heal fast."

"It's more than that," said the Exarch "I think it's about time you told me who, and what you are."

Jenny sat down on the bed next to Jayne. "I can only tell you what I've found out, or heard from my dad during my brief time with him," said Jenny "The Time Lords are an old race, in the universe I come from, they were masters of Time Travel, and there was a sanction on interfering in the time stream except when absolutely necessary. I am not a true Time Lord, but a product of a machine called a Progenation Machine, which recombines the genes of one parent to create a new person, almost cloning, but not quite the same, except they didn't have genetic tissue from any Time Lords, so the machine didn't have the knowledge to create an exact Time Lord. The energy usually used by Time Lords to regenerate is used by me to not only heal wounds, but strengthen weapons and fire as energy projectiles. At the moment, I'm trying to minimise the powers I display, so I just used it to strengthen my weapons in that fight."

"You've survived one fight," said Jayne "But how long can you last? A few battles? A hundred? Sooner or later, there'll be a battle you can't win."

"I don't need to last very long," said Jenny. She pulled up her sleeve to show an ovular device. Small lights flashed one by one around the bottom of the device "This shut down when I accidently slipped through the void into this dimension, it's been recalibrating since before I was captured by the Dark Eldar, it should be done tomorrow, or the next day."

"Good for you," said Jayne "If you can get out of here, can you bring word to my Craftworld Alaitoc, tell them what has become of me."

Jenny shook her head. "If you think I'm going to leave you behind, you are mistaken, I may not have known you for long, but I will not leave you to die here."

"If your teleport device cannot take two, you wil have little choice," said Jayne "If you cannot take me, I don't want you to wait, just go."

Jenny put her sleeve back over her wrist. "We are both getting out of here, now, why don't you tell me about your home?"

Jayne talked at length about Craftworld Alaitoc, about their strict Path restrictions and their large number of Exarchs. She talked about the Aspect Warriors that made up the Eldar army, and the Exarchs that led them. She told Jenny about the large amount of Exarchs on the craftworld, and how, when she became trapped on the Path of the Warrior, there were no Aspect shrines left for her to take up her own shrine, so she built her own shrine, having special Exarch armour made for her, and taking on several initiates to the Path of the Warrior, teaching them the way of the Banshee. She talked at length, and with pride, about her shrine's antics in combat, and about each of her apprentices in detail.

Over the next few days, Jenny was called in to fight battles in the Arena, still undefeated, as was Jayne. It was a couple of days after the Jenny revealed the vortex manipulator to Jayne, that both Jayne and Jenny were called into the arena.

A large creature, as long as Jenny was tall, stood in the arena. Multiple cyllindrical openings were on it's back, and on it's front, is several strange looking blades and pincers. Jenny once again, had her swords, while Jayne had a sword and a pistol. There were three other warriors in the arena, two humans and one ork, all on a different side of the arena from them.

"We need to take this thing down as quickly as possible," said Jayne "The more it kills, the stronger it will get."

Jenny nodded, and golden energy surrounded her swords as she walked forwards, waiting for the creature to make the first move. The ork was not so cautious. Bellowing a fierce war cry, it brandished it's twin axes, and charged at the creature. It didn't even make it to the creature. It was difficult to see what happened, but the creature turned to the ork, and the ork appeared to age at a hyper-accelerated rate until it turned to dust, which was then drawn into the creature. The humans, seeming to possess a higher level of combat tactics than the ork, split up, going to either side, levelling their guns at the creature and opening fire. The bullets didn't even dent the creature's tough hide. As the creature turned to face this new threat, Jenny and Jayne ran around to get behind it. Jayne levelled her pistol, sighting along the barrel, and firing. The shot hit an unprotected part of the creature's hide. It shrieked in pain, and turned, but this allowed the humans to get a few free shots on it. Another shot connected, causing the creature to once again screech in pain. Jenny walked forwards as the creature charged. She stepped out of the way, slicing her sword through the appendage that she guessed had killed the ork as it passed, shrieking in pain again.

The Dark Eldar were cheering, vitalised by the pain being caused in the arena, perhaps not in the way the Wych cults intended, but still getting their fix. As the creature turned slowly around, Jenny heard a beeping coming from her wrist. She sheathed her swords, and signalled to Jayne. Jayne ran over to her, shooting with her pistol into the creature as she did. Jenny grabbed onto her, keying her wrist device as she did. The creature began charging towards her as she typed fast into the wrist device. Eventually, she punched it, and both she and Jayne vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm afraid this is the last chapter I have written. I will be continuing this, but with me returning to University next week, I don't know how much time I'll have to write this. The experiment will continue, though, just whenever I can do it. It would help me immensely if I had access to the history of the Warhammer 40000 universe if any of you has a link. Jenny will be travelling to many worlds and meeting any number of alien creatures on her travels, so It's possible she will be fighting against any alien within the universe. So, I would ask of you, my faithful readers, of any requests for aliens that you would like to turn up in the story, from either universe, although I confess that I know little of the 40k universe, so I would have to do research on some creatures (e.g Necrons, Orks, Tyrannids), but I know enough about the most recent Doctor Who aliens to write them into the story without any trouble. Thank you for your time, and please enjoy the chapter. **

Jenny and Jayne appeared at the top of a slope that overlooked a ravine that did not seem to have a bottom. Jenny let go of Jayne, and slammed a button on her vortex manipulator. She vanished, appearing a minute later with the two humans who had been in the ring with them.

"All right, where are we?" asked Jayne

"I'm not sure," said Jenny "I got a random teleport to get us out of there, the manipulator broke before I was captured, so I have to input the coordinates by hand, do any of you guys have galactic coordinates you can give me?"

"Get down!" said Jayne, throwing herself to the ground. Jenny immediately hit the floor, the two humans a second afterward. A winged creature flew over their hiding place.

"Scourge," said Jayne, after it had passed "We're still in Dark Eldar territory."

"What are your names?" asked Jenny, turning to the two humans.

"Why should we tell you anything, Eldar scum!?" said the male, spitting in Jenny's face. She dodged, spinning, before grabbing his arm and throwing him to the ground face down.

"Firstly, don't talk about my friend like that," said Jenny "Secondly, I am your one ticket out of this place alive, I just saved you from a horrible death, usually, I'd respond with gratitude to something like that."

Jenny released the man's arm.

"My name is Sergeant Ella Taylor, and this is Corporal Frank Samson," said the woman "We were stationed on an Imperial Guard planet Heralia when it was attacked by the Dark Eldar. Please excuse my charge's language, he will be disciplined for this. I can give you coordinates to the planet we were stationed on, but I fear the Eldar will not be welcome."

"Her name is Jayne," said Jenny "Use it. This dislike and distrust of alien races has to stop, at least put it aside until we can get out of here alive."

"Understood," said Sergeant Taylor "But I have a question: This device on your wrist, it only carried you and Jayne, then you came back for us, can it take all of us, or will you have to come back for the other people."

"It was a strain to teleport three people at once," said Jenny "It's not ready to teleport four of us, it would depend on how far away Herelia is from here, I might need a while to calibrate it to carry four people, it might take me a few hours."

"So we have to spend a few hours in a Scourge-infested area for a few hours," said Samson "We'll be dead before then."

Before Jenny could answer, three Scourges rose up from the ravine, levelling their weapons at the four of them.

"Scatter!" shouted Taylor. Jenny and Jayne split, just in time to avoid a wave of slivers of metal that buried themselves in the ground where the group had been standing a few seconds before. Jenny and Jayne started running in the same direction as the Imperial Guard soldiers, both shooting backwards at the Scourges.

"Down!" shouted Jayne, as the humans and her hit the deck.

Jenny turned, and golden energy came from her, disintegrating the shards before they touched her. Then, she jumped at the lowest hovering Scourge, slicing it's head off. She dropped to the ground, as the Scourge fell at her feet. She picked up the gun the Scourge had dropped, sheathing her sword as she did.

She fired at the Scourges, causing them to dodge and dive to avoid fire from one of their own guns. She turned and ran after the Imperial Guard and Eldar.

"How much longer can we keep this up?" said Taylor as they ran away from the two Scourges, who were shrieking in anger as they pursued. Suddenly, they came to a halt. A second ravine stretched down below, at least as deep as the first one.

"I guess this is it," said Jayne "The end of the line."

Jenny turned, aiming the Scourge weapon. Jayne and the two humans levelled their pistols. As the Scourges flew towards them, the vortrex manipulator began beeping.

"It's ready," said Jenny, depressing the trigger and sending poison shards towards the Scourges. The two humans and Jayne added their fire to the attack, forcing the Scourges to duck down. Holding out her arm to the Sergeant, Jenny said: "Type in the coordinates."

Sergeant Taylor typed in several coordinates to the vortex manipulator. Jenny typed in a couple more, and slammed her hand on it. A bubble of light came out from the wrist device, enveloping the four of them. Then, the light shrank, and the four of them were gone, unable to hear the dismayed shrieks of the Scourges as they clawed at the air where they had once been.


	6. Chapter 6

They appeared within a small room, just big enough for them all to stand in comfortably, and filled with what appeared to be maintenance equipment for repairing spaceships or security equipment.

"Why are we in here?" asked Taylor

"I don't want myself or Jayne to be noticed, Sergeant Taylor," said Jenny "You might be a little more accepting of aliens after your experience, but I can't count on your superiors having the same ideas."

"Well, I for one, think that there should be more inter-species unity," said Taylor "I didn't think that before today, honestly, being trapped and forced to fight kind of darkened my opinion of aliens."

"I don't blame you," said Jenny "But I would ask, as a favour to me, to try to make your superiors see that an alliance with aliens might not be such a bad thing."

"I will try," said Taylor "How successful I will be, I do not know."

"Thank you for at least accepting the possibility of change," said Jenny "Now go, Heralia is just beyond those doors."

"Move out, Corporal," said Taylor, as she moved towards the door. Frank Samson stayed put. He brought his legs together, and gave a salute, first to Jenny, then to Jayne, then, he turned, and marched out after his superior.

"Apparently you have more than one ally in the Imperial Guard," said Taylor, as she watched Samson go "Good luck out there, both of you."

"Good luck to you, too," said Jayne, as Taylor closed the door behind her.

"Now, it's time to get you home," said Jenny "Back to Alaitoc."

"About that," said Jayne "I don't really want to go home yet. I've been to war, to guard the Exodite worlds and to fight against Alaitoc's enemies, but never once have I been able to appreciate the beauty of the universe. For decades, I have been trapped on the Path of the Warrior as an Exarch, the first Exarch of a new shrine of Howling Banshees. Before that, I was a Writer, and before that, I tread the Path of Dreaming. Now, I wish to travel with you, to see the universe in all it's beauty. I will walk the Path of the Outcast."

Jenny was silent for a moment after Jayne's speech. "I know very little of this Universe," said Jenny "Having a guide would be useful, but understand this, Jayne, this is not my universe. I want to get home, your travels with me won't be as long as you'd like them to be, unless you wish to leave your home universe behind. I also have a couple of rules. One: don't wander off. If we get separated, I won't be able to get you home at all. Two: don't interfere with anything I tell you to leave alone. Changing just one small thing in the past can have huge consequences for the future."

"I understand," said Jayne "Now, could you tell me how this device works so I can calibrate it for the time and place where we're going?"

Jenny explained briefly how the vortex manipulator worked, and Jayne told her some coordinates and a date. Programming the vortex manipulator, she slammed her hand down on it. A sphere of energy once again enveloped Jenny and Jayne, and they both vanished.

**This is it for now, I'm afraid. I have ideas, but they're not fully formed yet. I know I want to send Jenny and Jayne back in time, possibly to Nocturne during the festival that united the Emperor with Primarch Vulkan, but like I said, I don't have that much knowledge about the 40k universe. Consider up to this chapter to be a two part Doctor Who episode. I'd welcome ideas for stories I could do, and please review and tell me if I'm writing the universe wrong. It will probably be a lot more noticeable in the following chapters, what with me being even less knowledgeable about space marines and other races in the universe, but please tell me if it happens and I will do my best to fix it. **


End file.
